Feel the heat
by CptKirk
Summary: Forbidden fruit and submerged passions are indulged as a fighter learns a valuable facet of life. Lemon Mtrainer/Fpokemon


"Wayne! Charge that overgrown chicken and use mega punch!" The Machoke took a step back and went into a full on charge, readying it's fist behind it as it surged forward. It's moves were sluggish after taking a beating, but this looks like it could end the battle if it connected. I only let out a little chuckle at the futile attempt of an attack.

"Ro, spin away and use mirror move." The Blaziken readied itself as the Pokemon came hurtling towards her, both of their hands glowing from the force behind the anticipated attack. In a beautiful display of grace and power, Ro moved just out of the way of the Machoke s swing from spinning off of his body and shoved him away from her. As the other Pokemon stumbled from being thrown off balance, the Blaziken pushed him further with a charge of her own followed by a picture perfect upward hook to his chin, contorting the Machoke s face and letting its body crumple backward to the ground from the knockout.

"GG Brady."

"Fuck you." The trainer spat. She brought a Pokeball out and returned the fainted fighting creature, her anger clearly shown through the shame she wore on her face.

"Same time tomorrow? You almost had me this time."

"Go to hell!" I tried my best to hold back my laughter as she pivoted and stormed off. It was cute seeing her walk off all hot and bothered after she would lose a battle, sis is always too proud to admit anything. To be truthful she's actually got pretty damn close to beating me this time, but when you solo the elite 4 with 1 Pokemon, neither you nor your Pokemon are gonna go down easily. Sis at least has the idea down to give commands other than " X use Y on Z." Before she made it out of ear shot, I yelled at her that I would see her at the party. She flipped me off.

"Ro lets go, we need to get ready." On that note, we left the park and made our way back to the apartment complex. Rochelle and I were invited to a Halloween costume party. There would be drinking, debauchery, and the usual shenanigans you would expect from young adults such as ourselves. Pokemon were okay to come with the only stipulations being "nothing larger than a door" and "comes dressed up or the trainer gets hazed to hell and back for being a dumbass." I would imagine battling and such wasn't kosher either but I think that's just a unspoken rule with most functions of this kind.

My costume was relatively easy to put on, well for me anyway. It was a skin colored leotard, a belt, and a bow and wings. We were able to pick our own costumes and though spontaneity I went with Cupid. I gave Rochelle the option of selecting her own, and she went with an officer of the law. I had this nagging feeling like there was some hidden symbolism behind these choices, but the fuck do I care? I'm going to a party. The only downer to the evening that's at least apparent for the moment is my inability to drink as I will be the designated driver for me and Ro.

Rochelle's costume was a little more difficult, as the only pants we could find were smaller than what her assumable size was. The other problem with her costume was that beside actually putting the clothing on her without pulling any down, she couldn't easily do any zipping or buttoning with her talons, so I had to do it for her. I figured this would be a good opportunity to address some issues I had with her.

"Ro, we've been together for a long time. I know, or at least I have an idea that we both care for each other, so it would only be natural that we both care for the well being and happiness of each other. I feel like this is something I have to mention if your still gonna be happy and healthy." I paused for a moment as I finished partially buttoning her form fitting blue blouse, admiring the tuff of dark yellow feathers that made up a portion of her chest. She made eye contact with me as I spoke again.

"I don't know if you can understand everything I say, but that isn't gonna change anything. What needs to be changed is your behavior. You're too much of a pushover, too much of a 'wait-and-see' kind of person. I know part of battling is me giving you commands, but sometimes you gotta think on your own. This isn't just for battling, its for everything. If you expect something to happen, then do something about it, don't wait on it. I'm not saying you should act on your assumptions, but don't just sit there." She cocked her head at me as I spoke directly to her, paying less attention to my hands as I worked the front of her black slacks.

"look, what I'm tryin to say is; be bold, act for yourself, don't let people just tell you what to do, make your own decisions. I know your capable of it and it just pains me to see you constantly wait for me to give you the go ahead." She only watched me fondly as I spoke. I sighed as I gazed back, thinking of how difficult this message was to convey to her, as she is a Pokemon. I couldn't tell if she understood, I only hoped that she did.

I grabbed the belt and went around behind the Blaziken to put it on. I'm sure she could manage a buckle, but I wanted to do it anyway so that it wouldn't hang off of her. Before I brought the belt around her waist I tucked in her blouse, giving her the professional look she needed. As I snaked my hands under her arms, I pressed myself against her rear. I stopped for a second, my jaw clenching. Through years of training, battling, and because thats just how it was, her ass was supple, yet firm. I could only bite down on my lip as I tried not to get a Stiffy. I had a bit of a thing for Rochelle, it wasn't just a physical attraction, I loved her dearly as more than a friend, but I'm more scared that I might taint that bond if I decided to do something. My resolve was to hide it the best I could, as I was too afraid of the potential consequences.

I finally got the belt around on her and adjusted without incident. She could put the rest of the accessories on herself and I watched in the bathroom with her as she pinned the fake badge onto her uniform. She passed as a true blue cop with exception to a missing gun. I didn't want a scene to go down at the party, as fun was to be had by all. I pointed her out and soon we were down the stairwell and out the door. Before long we were already parking on the street and making our way up the lawn to the house. I knocked on the door and we were greeted by my friend and the property owner, Ritchie.

"Hay fag, you missed your stop, your down there." He pointed to a house down the street with a red plastic cup still in his hand. He looked rather out of place dressed as a classic mobster, but that wasn't saying much considering some of the outfits I could see inside.

"Tell the nice officer here we're having a good time and that she should be off."  
"I'll tell her that you need a club to the head for being so ugly ya jackass. I'm sure you two'd fall in love." We both laughed as he stepped aside to let us inside. Music could be heard in the house as we stepped through the door frame but it was hard to be heard over the mingling that was going on. There was all different kinds of things goings-on, but I spent more time looking for some other aquaintances we hang out with.

I saw a couple of other people I knew and led Rochelle through the mass of people and Pokemon. We met with our usual greetings, name calling, and inside jokes. Everyone was having a grand old time as expected and it seemed like the get together wasn't gonna end until some time into early morning. The Pokemon seemed to be having fun too, though I could tell some were less excited than their trainers counted on. Nothing felt out of place at the moment, and all was well, for an hour at least.

I was in the middle of a conversation with a cute blonde from work dressed as a Pikachu when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I excused the girl for a second and turned around to see Rochelle distraught about something. I brought her close to she could hear me over the crowded living room.

"What, what's wrong?" I inquired. She shifted her lower beak back in forth, apprehensive about something. The blaziken also shifted her arms a bit, gesturing to look down. I followed her eyes to her crotch, which she covered with her claws. I brought her in close to whisper in her ear.

"Did you have an accident?" She sounded off softly to be heard only by me. I didn't want to leave the party so soon, but that wouldn't be fair to her in the slightest, and I'm sure leaving is the better option at this point. As I hastily said my goodbyes to whomever asked, I noticed a trend with some of the Pokemon. An awful lot of them were paying close attention to Ro, I could only seen her eyeing them as we went, occasionally having to push some of them off of her if they got too close. We eventually made it to the car and got on our way home.

I was upset by the fact that she had an accident, that was at least until I got a whiff of a peculiar smell when we finally made in the car. I probably didn't notice it before when we were at the house with everyone else there, but Rochelle didn't smell like piss, it was something else, but I couldn't quite place it. I knew full well what actually happened, and when I finally got the door shut to our apartment, I spoke up.

"You did the right thing, you have nothing to be ashamed of alright?" I threw the bow and took off my wings as she hung her head, probably too embarrassed to look at me directly. She didn't bother to cover her crotch, and as I waited for a response, I glanced down momentarily to see she was wet, soaking most of her inner thighs. I kept up the charade and acted like this wasn't what it was.

"It happens sometimes, you forget things, and you just gotta release you know. Sure some people are gonna be upset about the mess, but hay they'll get over it. Here let me get the clothes off of you so we can get you cleaned up." At this she jerked her head to look straight at me, I couldn't tell how she felt at the moment, but I sure as hell had her attention after saying that. I undid the top portion of the leotard because of how uncomfortable it was and stepped out of it to give my boxers some air. Rochelle went to the bathroom and as I followed, she finished up taking off her various police accessories, including undoing the buckle, and started on her blouse.

"Well, at least you considered what I said earlier, you still need help with that though." Her bottom jaw quivered for a bit as she watched me unbutton her and slide off the blouse. I crouched down and put my hand on the waistband of the slacks, ready to undo them too. That same strong smell hit me in the face and it was unavoidable at this point, so I tried my best to ignore it as a took an audible sniff of it. My mind lingered to unnatural places, but was stopped as the Blaziken broke my train of thought. She grabbed my wrists with one hand, yanking me up into a standing position, then shoved me stumbling back to the open futon in the living room. She followed me to the bed and straddled me as she pinned both of my arms.

I stared at her silent as she spent her time smelling every inch of me, taking me in as much as possible, her rear end rubbing against my pelvis as she moved. Eventually Rochelle reached my face and we locked eyes for a moment, waiting to see what the other would do. I was the one to break the silence.

"You know you don't have to hold me down like that." I brought my shoulders up and down to move my arms, and she let go of me. I leaned up to a sitting position and brought my arms under hers, pulling her forward into an embrace, she closed her arms around me and we sat there feeling felling eachothers touch. I rubbed her feathers with my hands and my chest, whispering "jesus christ you feel so good". I heard her coo behind me as I felt the lower jaw of her beak slide along my shoulder the top of my shoulder. I hooked my hands over her shoulder and pulled her away to get Ro to look at me directly.

"Had I know you felt this way about me, we would have skipped the party altogether and spent the night here. Scoot and lean back." She nodded with a puzzled look on her face. As we let go of each other, she did as I asked and laid back on my now raised legs that supported most of her her legs now up in the air and relatively apart, I got a good grip of the black slacks and yanked them off in one go, letting them fly over my head and rest against the wall. I brought my head forward to see a small tuff of feathers partially covering her moist lips. Rochelle bent her legs in the air and leaned forward until she was straddling me again. I gently cupped her ass cheeks and brought her up until she was in an upright position. This let me slid off my drenched boxers and kick them across the hardwood floor as my dick shot upright, awaiting the promised land.

I slid my hands around her muscular and feather fluffed thighs until I had my thumbs against each side of her labia. Rochelle scooted forward some more and brought her claws over my hands, guiding a claw over both thumb and parting her lips. In an instant she brought herself down onto me. I heard her breathe catch for a second, before she started to grind against me. My tool was being constricted by her tight muscular insides, and I knew she had to feel just as good as I did right now. I hooked my hands over her shoulders again from under her arms and pulled her down until she had her arms around my neck. I was surprised by how limber she was, and allowed my hands to once more travel to her cheeks, squeezing them when I finally got a grip of them. She squealed and I moaned at the subsequent closing of her walls. I brought her forward and back, getting a view of her tail feathers as they could be seen over her shoulder shooting straight up into the air.

We worked this motion for a while. We got faster and faster at our pace, I grunting every so often and she made cute little noises. Her entire body tensed up as she let out of very audible moan, clenching down as hard as she could. I caught my breathe as I felt the hot semen shoot into her. Eventually we both relaxed, panting from the heat of our passionate love making. I moved farther up the bed, letting Rochelle's legs straighten out as she continued to lay on top of me. She pushed herself off of me and turned me onto my side before she brought herself down behind me, closing her arms around me. We laced fingers with each other. Ro brought her head over my shoulder and I caressed her beak as she laid it against the side of my face. I don't remember when we fell asleep, but I never wanted to move from that spot, or out of her arms. 


End file.
